inazuma_eleven_go_galaxyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuroiwa Ryuusei
Kuroiwa Ryuusei (黒岩 流星) (Otherwise known as Kageyama Reiji, 影山零治) is the coach for Inazuma Japan and Earth Eleven. Profile *''"The coach of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. He guides the team through commands that seem as if he is able to peer into the far future."'' Appearance He is a tall old man, with white long hair tied in a pony-tail and a beard. He wears a light-blue suit with a black tie with blue dots on it. He wears black sunglasses and has a big scar on his right eye. Personality Kuroiwa is quite secretive and only speaks when he needs to. He does whatever is possible to make his team stronger, even telling Fudou Akio that his team can 'break' Japan if they wanted to, as long as they improved. Although it may seem sometimes he is punishing Japan, he is doing all this to help them achieve. He speaks and answers Mizukawa Minori's questions most of the time, as she is seen with him most often. Supposed death Twelve years ago when he was going under the name of "Mister K", he was hit by a truck that was called upon by a person named Garshield Bayhan; ordering Kuroiwa to be killed as Garshield didn't want him to tell the police of Garshield's evil ideals. He was announced dead, and was dead as his heart stopped beating. However, the doctors used his dead body as a test subject of a new forbidden drug which could bring him back to life; and it went successfully. Kuroiwa did die, but then came back to life. One of the disadvantages was that he had to undergo a new name and entire new character, leading him to name himself what he is today, Kuroiwa Ryuusei. Plot Kuroiwa appeared in the first episode, introducing the Football Frontier International Vision 2 and the soccer team he selected for Japan's national team, Inazuma Japan. At the start of the episode, he was seen talking to Potomuri Emnator about something. At the end, he left the stadium, not showing much emotion to his team loosing 10-1 to Teikoku. He was then seen talking to someone on the phone, and asked them if the favor he had asked was going well. Kuroiwa also said that everything on his end was going to plan, meaning the members picked for Inazuma Japan and the score of the match with Teikoku. Kuroiwa appeared in episode 4, telling Tenma to start training, without the members who didn't turn up to join. Potomuri was seen talking with him, saying that Tenma was troubled, and that it seemed like Kuroiwa was enjoying the sight of it. Shindou went to Kuroiwa's office to speak to him, and asked for more members for the team. But Kuroiwa said he'll think about it, and that is all. At the end of the episode, Kuroiwa told Tenma to e-mail each of the six members who didn't join training, that they have the chance to leave the team if they participate in the Inazuma Japan Withdrawal Test. Inazuma Japan's trainer was talking to Gouenji about Kuroiwa, and asked why he picked him as coach. The trainer also said that if you give Kuroiwa power, he will try to take over the soccer world again, but Gouenji said that he trusts Kuroiwa, as he has seen both light and darkness. In episode 5 he proposed the Inazuma Japan Withdrawl Test, to give the chance to any of the players of Inazuma Japan to withdraw from the team. He stated that after this test, no one from the team would want to leave, implying that he knew that none of them would pass the test and leave the team. Just as he suspected, they all failed, and stayed in the team. Matatagi Hayato and Ibuki Munemasa were the only two of the newbies of Shinsei Inazuma Japan that didn't take the test, which they had specific reasons for. In episode 10, Kuroiwa lead Inazuma Japan to the Black Room so that they could train for the three days before their upcoming semi-final match with Mach Tiger. In episode 11, he and Potomuri discussed about Inazuma Japan figuring out the secret of the FFIV2, referring to Manabe Jinichirou and Minaho Kazuto, as they looked at the stats of each player of the teams they have faced in the FFIV2 so far, and every one of their stats had drastically increaded (apart from Shamshir's). In episode 14, he is seen talking with Fudou Akio, to whom he says to 'destroy Shinsei Inazuma Japan'. Later, he watches his team lose against Resistance Japan with a score of 3-1. When Mizukawa Minori asks him the reason behind holding the practice match, he says that it was to show the Japan players that there are many players stronger than them. In episode 18, he reveals that he is actually Kageyama Reiji. He also reveals that 12 years ago, he was revived from the dead by a new, forbidden medicine after dying in an accident and he came back to become the coach for Inazuma Japan (Later Earth Eleven). He also explained about what is Soul, describing it as a "sleeping beast inside humans". Hissatsu Anime *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'SH Fire Tornado' Game *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'SH Koutei Penguin 3gou' *'SH Koutei Penguin 7' *'SH Last Death Zone' *'OF Illusion Ball' (Extra) *'DF Killer Slide' (Extra) Coach Effect *Power of Kami no Takuto raises up with 40. *The total TTP increased by 5. Game Exclusive Teams *'-KAGE-' Trivia *It was stated by a commentator in the first episode of Galaxy, that Kuroiwa is famous for his achievements overseas. However these achievements he has made are unknown. *It was revealed in episode 4 by Funagi Hiromasa, the trainer of Inazuma Japan, that Kuroiwa was nominated by Gouenji Shuuya, Kidou Yuuto and some other unknown people, to be the coach for Inazuma Japan. *It is also known that he is Kageyama Reiji from the original Inazuma Eleven series. *He has the ability to see what humans possess the DNA of Soul. *His number in Faram Dite, 96, is a pun on his surname (as the pronunciation of 9-6 is the same as kuro). Category:Coaches Category:Earth Eleven Category:Inazuma Japan